


The Storm Clouds Will Part And The Sun Will Shine Through

by StallingGem



Series: Life, Love, and Family: The Solo Family Thriving on Naboo [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Naboo - Freeform, Post-Canon, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Baby, Slight Violence, Sort Of, Varykino (Star Wars), happy family and happy home, they teaching kids the force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StallingGem/pseuds/StallingGem
Summary: Ben threw an arm over her and Rey sandwiched them all together. He knew these dreams had to mean something, maybe just a small bit of punishment he will always have to endure, but right now he had his girls to protect him. He'll be alright for tonight.....A stormy summer night brings back memories that Ben rather forget. Thankfully little Lena Solo breaks a promise. The sun shines through the high windows and a family is happy.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Life, Love, and Family: The Solo Family Thriving on Naboo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797790
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	The Storm Clouds Will Part And The Sun Will Shine Through

**Author's Note:**

> Floof! I love writing self-indulgent domesticity.
> 
> The moodboard for this story is from the lovely, amazing, and talented [Debbie](https://twitter.com/driversputa) on twitter.  
> .

The sky flashed white with each clash of their sabers. Lightning, then thunder, then blinding rain. An unstable red blade connects with brilliant blue. Another crack of lightning splinters through the sky, blinding the two dueling warriors. The rain fades away, replaced by sand and an endless barren landscape. 

He is running as fast as his long legs could carry him. He had to get to her before it was too late. He runs and runs and runs. Then, he's falling. Endlessly, but not painlessly. His body smashes on every outcropping of rock. He can feel each break of his bones, it happens over and over until it doesn't. He lands flat on his back, he is pretty sure something in his back is broken, not sure what since he can still move. The pain is so real something has to be broken. He tries to open his eyes, the pain blurs his vision and there is a high pitched ringing in his ears.

He can make out the shape of a person. They're holding his head still, he can feel a pair of legs supporting his neck and shoulders. His hearing clears up before his vision. A warm voice humming an unknown tune.

"Wake up, Ben." The voice was the voice he always wanted to hear. He could feel her...in the force...on his broken body. She was warm. Ben tried to move his arms to reach up to her. The pain shot through him. He mouthed her, no sound came out. Rey ran her fingers down his face. Soothing him.

His vision began to clear, her form became more solid. Her fingers that gently ran down his cheek stopped. Her nails started digging into his neck. Ben started to panic.

"Rey?" he breathed out. Her fingers dug deeper.

Where he expected to see the light he saw only darkness. She had a hood drawn over hair. Near every inch of her was clothed in black. What finally woke him was her eyes. He has seen her hazel eyes in a variety of ways, but this was wrong. This terrified him. Her eyes were glowing orange. The scleras were bloodshot. Her angular face was gaunt and her skin was nearly gray. These were not her eyes. They were his. They failed. He failed. Just like he always does.

_I have been every voice inside your head._

The creature's laugh echoed through the wasteland. Louder and louder until it boomed in his ears.

.  
.

It wasn't the thunder that woke him. It was the tug at the blanket his legs were tangled up in. The tiny grunts of ambition were the final thing draw him from last dredges of sleep. Ben looked to Rey on the opposite side of the bed. She was curled up facing him, her face smooshed into the pillow and snoring quietly. He patiently waited for the little being at the end of the bed to haul herself up.

"You should be in your bed," Ben whispered, careful not to wake the woman next to him. The little girl padded to the small amount of space between her parents.

"It was too loud daddy." 

Lena did a small circle and curled up in an endearingly similar way to her mother. She hugged her tooka doll closer to her chest, nuzzling into its ears.

"Did the storm get you?" Ben asked, shifting slightly to look out the window. Storms were raging through Lake Country in the late summer and little Lena hasn't gotten used to it in her six years.

"No..." Lena's voice was small. Ben ran a hand through her dark curly hair. He was caught off guard when she placed her small hand on his temple.

"It was too loud here," Lena said. Ben sighed. 

This has got to stop, he thought to himself. It has been years and he is still having nightmares since he returned. He still has trouble figuring out what is real and what was a vision in that strange world between worlds. He and Rey tried to understand it but the texts went only so far. The Force is weird. 

"Daddy it's still too loud," Lena says gently slapping her palm on his forehead. He can't help but breathe out a laugh.

"Sorry, little star. You should be in your bed though. You promised you could sleep by yourself now." 

"I know...I ca-" A loud clap of thunder rumbled over their home, shaking the windows. Lena whined and covered her ears. Ben knew he shouldn't let her stay. Rey worked too hard to get Lena to actually like her room and Ben had to bend over backward to get the promise to sleep there.

"Please," Lena whined as she rolled closer to her father. Ben let out a breath of defeat and gathered her up. Lena contentedly sighed and flipped over. Ben threw an arm over her and Rey and sandwiched them all together. He knew these dreams had to mean something, maybe just a small bit of punishment he will always have to endure, but right now he had his girls to protect him. He'll be alright for tonight.

.  
.

Rey was not shocked to see her daughter had found a way to wiggle her way into the bed. Ben has a nasty little habit of not being able to say no to his child. The minute she plopped down in the space between her and Ben she had woken up. Careful not to get caught Rey evened out her breathing and let her senses take over. Rey liked to watch the two of them talk. Lena was so much like Ben. She overheard the discussion of Ben "being too loud" and her heart sank. The dreams have plagued him for years. The dreams where she fell to the Sith cult. Another discussion will need to be had about that. Maybe another run to the Unknown regions for some research. 

Her train of thought was cut off when Ben's arm squishes the three of them together. Rey smiled into the pillow. Everything will be fine for now. They're all together and nothing can hurt them here.

.  
.

Sunlight streamed in through the tall windows. The warmth filling Varykino's marble halls. The spare rooms at the far end of the estate were coming alive with groggy children being woken up by their older friends to begin their teachings for the day.

.  
.

As much as Rey loves her child, she does not appreciate the tiny foot that is digging into her hip. How this child goes from a ball to a horizontal plank she will never understand. 

Blinking the sleep out of her eyes she sees Ben fast asleep. Lena was propped up against his chest, the tooka doll in her lap staring back at Rey. It was a sight to behold to be sure. Rey reached out to brush a few stray locks of hair from Ben's face. He lazily chases after her hand with his and weaves their fingers together.

"Did you sleep alright?" she whispered.

Ben sighed, glancing down at the sleeping Lena. "Eventually."

"Dreams are back?" Rey asks while to shift a little closure. Lena's foot digging deeper.

"In full force," he replies bluntly.

"We should prob-" Rey was cut off by Lena stretching to her full length. Pushing her parents apart.

"Excuse me, little miss." Rey huffed out.

"Sorry, Mama." 

Lena got up from her position and cuddled herself up next to her mother. Ready to go back to sleep.

"We should get up. The others are probably waiting for us." Rey snuggles into Lena's dark hair, "You also get to help me today since you're already here." 

"No. Sleep. Squ'eek says so," Lena groans while pushing up her tooka doll to Rey's face.

Ben watches them with a smile. He agrees with Squ'eek wholeheartedly. Rey looks at him wanting to finish her line of question from earlier. 

Later. Ben sends over the bond.

Rey resigns herself back to Lena. A slightly mischievous smile growing. She tickles Lena's sides causing high pitch laughter from the little girl.

"But if we don't get up how can we prepare for our day on the lake?" Rey stopped her ticklish assault and Lena's eyes grew wide.

"No lessons?" Lena asks excitedly. 

Ben was slightly shocked.

_A day off. From you?_

He caught sight of her rolling her eyes. 

_Oh, hush. I know how to have fun._

Ben smiled.

_I know._

Rey playfully narrowed her eyes at him.

"I thought since we've been cooped up because of the rain, we could all enjoy the sunshine," Rey said to Lena.

"Yay!" Lena wrenches herself from her mother's arm and clumsily slides her way off the bed. Running towards her room to gather her toys.

Ben sat up and watched the little girl run off down the hallway. Rey did the same, draping her arms around Ben's neck.

"You're sur-" She is cut off with a long kiss.

Pulling away from him a little dazed.

"You are determined to ignore this problem," it comes out a little harsher than intended.

Ben just pulls her into his lap, grunting out an affirmative response. Leaning in to kiss her again. Rey maneuvers her head out of the way. Looking at him with concern. He sighs.

"I'm here. With you. In my grandmother's home. You are real. Lena is real. I am real. Whatever is left over from that time is just a dream." Ben recites this as he has many times before. 

Rey leans down to kiss him. 

"Then let's get ready. I'm sure Lena has already informed the others."

That question is answered when a joyous roar of younglings makes their way to the lake.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi. I'm nice:
> 
> [Tumblr](https://the-traveler-is-with-me.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [@StallingGem on Twitter](https://twitter.com/StallingGem)
> 
> It's twitfic heaven over there.


End file.
